


Citrus Discord Twist Off

by YourAvgFanficWriter



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAvgFanficWriter/pseuds/YourAvgFanficWriter
Summary: This is a twist off Citrus, a popular yuri manga. It is replaced with certain real life people in my Discord. Join it, link found on Citrus sub reddit. If you want to be in it lmk, but you have to be in the discord.Any _____ means that we do not have a person to replace it, I will go back to edit upon getting another person.Kuroneko = HarumiFoxxy = MeiButcher = ManagerMadas= YuzuBest Kitty = MatsuriCato = Gramps





	1. The Beginning of a Lovely Adventure

Chapter 1: Love is in the Air

"Pff, its not going to be that hard to get another boyfriend," Madas exclaimed.

"Its an all girl school, have you all of a sudden changed your mind about the gender you like," Why mumbled. Why nudged Madas twice. Madas blushed, her whole face turning red.

"It doesn't matter! I'll just hit on a teacher," Madas said frantically.

"Whatever," ____ murmured. "As long as it isn't long distance. Those never work."

"You guys worry to much" Madas replied, shaking her head. She quickly looked away, wondering how she will even be able to hit a teacher. So much older, yet probably hot and rich. And illegal.

_____________

 

"Mom, I'm off to school. Thanks for the lunch!" Madas excitedly screamed. She checked her phone. A couple messages from her friends. Still worrying about her relationship status.

 

 _What am I going to do with those two_. Still looking at her phone as she walked into the school, she was immediately approached by a older, professionally dressed high schooler.

"Excuse me, have you gone over the school rules?" the lady inquired.

"And who are you?" Madas sassed.

"I'm Fathin, pleased to meet you. Regardless of that, you are disobeying many rules." In the distance, a whip was cracked. Probably a figment of Madas' imagination.

"WELL THEN, what rules have I 'forgotten' to read. Is it the phone? Yeah, I'll put it away, my bad." 

"It's not just that," Fathin commanded. " Your hair is bleached, not black. Your outfit is too, showy. And you are wearing make-up. No make-up. And your bag is not appropriate. Too casual. What is your name!?!"

"Oh fuck off. Where's the fun in not dressing how you like. All you girls look the same. How boring. AND, it's not like it will affect my grades," Madas pondered. Madas aggressively grabbed Fathin; out of nowhere, everyone gasped and then immediately went quiet

A quick look around, Madas didn't find anything out of the ordinary besides her assaulting Fathin. But another girl was approaching her. On her arm, a band said "Student Council President".

"Yet, it will. Living by our rules helps prepare us for society," the president instructed. It was as if she memorized this before interfering. "If you want to go to this prestigious school, you must follow the school regulations!" So stern, and yet Madas couldn't think of anything to respond with. 

 _Hehe_. Madas grinned. "You say we live under the same conditions, yet this is my first day. I just transferred. So, the conditions are not the same, amiright? Miss, Student Council President?" For a moment, the president froze. Madas smirked, as if she won. But then all of a sudden, the president hugged Madas. Frozen in embarrassment, Madas had no clue how to react. 

The president softly blew into Madas' right ear before drawing back.   
"You will abide by our rules by tomorrow, " She lectured before holding up a phone. Madas' phone. As the president walked away, Madas fell to her knees. 

___________

 

"That stupid bitch, telling me what to do," Madas mumbled, while washing off her make-up. 

  
"Aihara." Madas kept washing her face. "AIHARA!"

Madas jolted upward. 

"You good? I plan on calling you that nowadays. I'm your homeroom teacher, just call me Atticus. Care to walk with me back to class?" The man said.

 _Teacher? Teacher. TEACHER!_ This was Madas' match at this school. She romantically replied, 

"Yes!"

As Madas walked into the classroom, she looked around. She didn't quite know what to do. Always so quiet. 

 

"Hey, I'm Kuroneko. You seem lost...." Kuroneko gleefully introduced.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Madas Aihara." Even after just meeting, Madas felt like they were already friends. Kuroneko dragged Madas to the window, where they could see the school president. 

"That's Foxxy Aihara. So smart, so beautiful." Kuroneko explained. So few words, yet Kuroneko got the point across.

"Everyone wants to be her. She's even school president as a freshman. Also, she's engaged to an elite teacher."

Everything was going fine until Kuroneko said engaged. Madas' jaw dropped.

"ENGAGED, AT THIS AGE!" Madas' brain stopped processing things.

"He he, you will figure out a couple things here while you're here. Anyways, here's my email. Go get your phone from the director's office."

____________

After geting her phone back and about to go home, she spotted the homeroom teacher. _What was his name again? Oh yeah, Atticus._

As she was about to scream "Atticus-senpai," she saw Atticus walking up to Foxxy. Madas tried to piece all the ideas together.

 _After school. Behind the school where no one can see. Elite teacher._ Wait. Madas hid in a bush, waiting to see if she was correct. And she was. 

Atticus casually walked up to Foxxy, and then french kissed her. Foxxy did not react, her hands still hanging by her waist. Atticus let go, then held her head and kissed her again forcefully. Pushing Foxxy up to the wall, he made Foxxy blush as she obviously tried her best to not yelp.

Madas tried to run away without being noticed. Whether or not she was, Madas did not know.

____________

"I'm home mom." Trying to forget what happened, Madas kept a straight face as her mom approached her. Gleefully.

"Oh my god your home. How as your first day? Did you listen to everybody? Did you make new friends? Did you get in trouble?" Madas' mom, Fuzu, was asking questions so fast, Madas couldn't answer any of them.

"Anyways, one last thing before I let you go to your room. You have a new sister! Be nice okay? I hope you guys will get along well. Ciao" Fuzu gleamed.

The door opened behind her, and Foxxy revealed herself.

"Mom, sister, I'm home."

 

 

 

 

Notes:

\- I did change a couple of plot sequences because I tried to fit this to the personality I know about the people replacing the Original story's characters.

\- I ended it there because a) this seems like a good stopping point and b) I'm lazy I'll finish later.

\- If there are any mistakes in grammar or names, let me know in the comments. Thanks!


	2. Love is awfully AWKWARD

_O shit. O shit. O shit._ Madas instantly stopped processing life.  _That b*tch is my sister now? WHAT WAS MY MOM THINKING_. Unable to contain herself, she ran to the bathroom as she said,

"I'm taking a bath!" By the time Madas reached the bathroom, she locked the door, panting. 

_______________________

 

In the bath tub, Madas started to think out loud. Not something she does regularly, but out of frustration and stress Madas let it out.

 

"YAMETE YAMETE YAMETE. Why is Foxxy, of all people, my new sister. Couldn't have my mom married someone else!" She pondered for a while, more relaxed.  _What was Foxxy's complexion like? Oh yeah, so calm, so smart, yet when she was kissing Atticus....._. Madas could not get over it. "I'm probably going to bring it up later."

She finally got out of the bath tub for what felt like an eternity. The moment she stepped out of the bath tub and opened the door, she knew her old life will never come back. Foxxy. Foxxy. Foxxy.

Opening the door, she immediately saw Foxxy unpacking her clothes and other items. Foxxy briefly glanced over, then went back to work.

 _Small talk. Small talk_. Madas knew they needed to get along until they are out of high school. 

"Um, the bath tub is.... is ready," Madas stuttered.

No response.

"Anyways, now that we are sister we should be more open to each other. How was your day?" Madas tried again.

No response.

 _That b*tch is ignoring me again. I guess this leaves me no choice_. 

"I saw you kissing that teacher. Isn't that illegal? Unethical? What would happen if mom or dad found out?" Madas was so sure she got Foxxy this time.

Not moving, Foxxy sighed. She whipped around and looked at Madas. Madas, thinking about her "trump card" continued on.

"Is it that excitment of getting caught by your grandpa, the headmaster? Or maybe it was your first kiss. Wasn't it enjoyable, exchanging feelings with someone 10 years older than you. Or more..."

Foxxy pushed Madas to the ground as Madas was lecturing. Stunned, Madas just let it roll.  _What is this girl going to do to me?_  With Foxxy on top, Madas closed her eyes. And she felt something very soft on her lips. Madas rapidly opened her eyes, only to see Foxxy kissing her. This wasn't right.  _What was it called? Inbest? Imbecile? INCEST? EWWWW_. But yet, she felt a mild feeling of pleasure.

Foxxy let go, realizing that Madas was slightly enjoying the kiss.   
"Now you know." Foxxy went back to unpacking, removing her packages of popcorn. So much popcorn. Madas guessed maybe 100 or so bags of popcorn being put in two drawers. She then left the room, going downstairs for dinner. 

Upon leaving, Madas freaked out. "What was that......"

________________

 

"Wake up already. We're going shopping. I'll get you breakfast at iHOP along with Foxxy. Come on," Fuzu said quickly.

NO SLEEP.

Madas woke up so groggy, thinking about the kiss. She couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or if it was just new that she was curious. Whatever it was, she knew one thing for sure; Foxxy is crazy and weird. And smoking hot. Beautiful black, long hair. Well maintained. No make-up, yet looks the hottest out of the school.

"AGGGGH, WHAT AM I THINKING!"

Madas rushed out of bed, put on some clothes, put a bit of make-up on to hide her pimple near her ear, and ran out of the room.

Seeing Foxxy out of the door, completely calm, it really made Madas wonder what is wrong with this girl. Not girl, sister.

_______________

"Stop eating so much. Your gunna get fat, "Fuzu grinned while slowly eating her bagel. Foxxy was eating her pancake so professionally. Not making a mess at all. On the other hand, Madas devoured her plate of eggs and bacon. 

"Check please."

_______________

Fuzu seemed to be enjoying this more than Foxxy and Madas combined. 

"Lets go in this dress store. You guys have prom right?"

"It's more of a dance. There are no boys," Foxxy replied. Meanwhile, Madas was having an emotional heart attack. Drifting and pacing, so many questions went through her head. 

 

And yet, she was not counting steps. She approached the beautiful fountain of water where many people toss coins into it, hoping wishes come true.  _What if I wished Foxxy disappeared_. 

**~trip~**

As Madas fell into the water, Foxxy tried to catch her. Unfortunately, Foxxy wasn't strong enough. 

Madas shook her head and opened her eyes; only to see that Foxxy was holding her shoulders, soaking wet.

 

more notes:

 - I felt like this one was worse, lmk.

 - As always, any grammar mistakes lmk.

 - Next chapter next week confirmed?


End file.
